


Water {Linkle/Fem!Reader}

by Karekeo (orphan_account)



Category: Hyrule Warriors Legends, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: /Reader, F/F, Futanari, Gay, Girl Penis, Kinda Kinky, Lesbian Sex, Linkle knows how to use her compass, Other, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Water Sex, Yuri, and uses it?, at least none with female readers, gaaaay, hell if i know, hermaphrodite, i didn't mean that in a sexual sense, i guess, i love linkle, is it lesbian sex if one of them has a penis?, isn't there a word for that?, kind of a shitpost, like a lot, linkle got cursed yo, magic penis, maybe kinky, not sure, other than that there are like two, pond/lake whatever, so this is a self indugent fic, there are no futanari x readers or futanari/readers, they fuck in a lake, x Reader, you'll find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 02:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10150781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Karekeo
Summary: -hey yo warning; futanari* and lesbian sex ahoy-When you and Linkle* decide to bathe in a lake/pond.*i made this because there are like no Linkle x readers or futanari x readers anywhere**this was a bullshit dare and i was high on nyquil





	

Linkle and I had started our journey together a few weeks, if not a month ago. The peppy girl was clearly convinced that she was the legendary hero of Hyrule, and refused to believe anything but. If her green cloak and and compass with Hylia's crest was anything to prove, I believed her as well.

As the days wore on, I could feel some tension begin to rise between us. The heroine seemed like her vigor was lost the minute she set her eyes on me, and thay was enough to concern me. Along with her running off before we slipped into slumber, returning at least ten minutes later to fall into a deep sleep, made me scared that she was battling something I was unable to see.

With my concern strapped to my back, I continued on with the blond girl- If she didn't want me gone, then I wasn't about to leave. We had made it to a forest, and resting to the west of it, assuming from her compass, was a small body of water.

I brought the idea of taking a swim to the girl- surprisingly, with all the tension lately- she agreed to it, albeit absentmindedly. When the brink of dusk was near, I started my way west, piquing the interest of Linkle.

"Where are you going?" My eyes darted to the confused girl.

"You said you would go bathe with me in the lake," I told her, and I was sure her face bloomed red, but it was hard to tell in the sun.

She stood, "Well, okay... Let's go before it gets dark," Linkle darted her eyes to her compass and quickly faced west, grabbing my hand. I blushed when her clothed fingers laced around mine. I won't deny that I thought the heroine was cute, as well as courageous- she had saved my life a multitude of times- so it was hard not to crush on the girl.

When I escaped my thoughts, we were almost along the bank of the small lake. I slowed down and let go of Linkle's hand for a moment. She looked back at me, but immediately turned back around when she saw me start to strip.

After my shirt was off, I looked back at the girl. I felt my eyebrow raise when I saw the girl blushing away, covering her eyes with her hands. "Linkle? What's wrong?"

The blonde peeked at me though her fingers, "You're s-stripping!"

I laughed, "Well, I can't bathe in my clothes, silly!" She continued to look away, and I started to get concerned, "Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

I pulled the girl's hand into mine and she looked at our ligaments in shock. Looking back to my face she blushed and glanced away, "I... I got cursed... a while ago..."

The heroine found herself skimming her body in shame, "It... It was a mean witch... she wanted me to pay for taking her treasure... so, she..."

Linkle blushed and grabbed her skirt, "She made me like things that I'm not supposed to, and gave me something no girl should have."

I moved my other hand to her shoulder, "Linkle, you can tell me if you want..."

She grabbed the bottom of her tunic-like skirt and lifted it, showing a large bulge in her spandex, "I was cursed to like females and forced to have a boy's..."

"A boy's penis...?" I finished, clearly breathless from shock.

Linkle quickly dropped the fabric and moved her hand to cover up her blushing face, "Oh goddesses, I'm so sorry you had to see that. Geez, that was so embarrassing...!"

My mind was still stuck on her appendage and words. 'Cursed to like females...' I blushed- was that why there was tension? Did she... did she like me?

Linkle looked at me in shock, "W-What?" I said that out loud?

No point in hiding, "Do you like me?" The blonde looked away, pulling her skirt down.

"I... I do... Gosh, that must be weird, right?" She looked down with an ashamed smile.

I felt my cheeks heat up, "N-No... I... I like you, too... I have for a while now..."

Linkle blushed harder, her face a bright red, "O-Oh..."

I was about to say something, but she grabbed her poncho and pulled it off, followed by her shirt. I blushed, my eyes darting to her now exposed bra and chest. Her poncho didn't allow much for show, but to see just how busty the girl really was made me a bit warm.

Scooting off her skirt and boots, I could clearly see the bulge in her shorts, but it was bigger now. With a push, she had her knee-socks off and looked back at me.

"Aren't you going to bathe?" I blushed and she snickered. Looking away, I peeled off my own shorts and sandals.

"You have a nice butt..." I heard her say and I immediately covered my panties.

She snickered again and moved towards me. It took me a few seconds to realize before she placed her lips on mine. I felt her tongue try to slip by my lips and opened for her mouth to combine with mine. Her eyes opened slightly and she grabbed my back before we both shut our eyes in ecstasy again.

I could feel the air push on my baring shoulders as Linkle pulled my bra off. To avoid any sacredness or stopping, I undid hers as well and pulled it off. Then I felt it-

Her crotch molded against mine and I could clearly feel the definition of her bulge. I heard Linkle let out a small gasp and away. She sat back on her hindquarters and looked down at her self. The thick appendage was practically bulging out of her shorts and it was clearly uncomfortable with her pained look.

I crawled forward, and she looked away again. "I-I'm sorry. My... My curse was just... I wanted to..."

"It's okay..." She looked at me, "You can... you can pull it out..."

The heroine's eyes widened in bewilderment, but she looked down at her self and couldn't help but oblige. Grabbing the waistband of her shorts and panties, she pulled down, obviously not trying to hurt the already sensitive flesh. She let out a gasp as soon as her penis popped out into the cool breeze.

I blushed- It was much longer than I expected it to be and I couldn't help but pay attention to the girth the girl possessed. She looked at me and quickly glanced off to the side.

"I-I'm the only one naked here... Take your panties off, too..." I stood at her request, hands shaking, and pulled off my last article of clothing.

Linkle seemed bewildered by my fully exposed body. She stood and walked over to the water, submerging herself in a quick dive. Popping back out, she moaned, "A-Ahh...! It's quite the c-contrast to how hot my body was."

I stepped in after her- the water wasn't cold, but it was still cool enough to send shivers through me. After my body was in completely, I swam over to the drop off of the bank. Linkle followed after me and pressed my back to the bank.

I felt a laugh, "I've never seen you so forward..." Linkle shifted her eyes away, a blush taking over.  
"I'm just really happy that you accepted me..." She leaned in and kissed me again. Slipping her tongue through she left a string of saliva and continued licking down my body.  
She stopped by my ear, "It... It'll hurt... but can we...?" I could feel her lift my legs underwater.

I blushed to the side, "I... I guess it's fine... but..." I looked back at her, "Can you say 'I love you' before you do it...?"

Linkle smiled, "I love you... I really do..."

I smiled back, "I love you, too..."  
Her long appendage pressed against my small lips and I felt Linkle twitch. "Hey... It's gonna hurt for a second, okay...?"

I nodded and her tip grazed my hole and slowly slid in.

Goddesses, she was right- it did hurt, a lot. I suppressed the urge to scream and Linkle held me closer. I could feel my insides stretching to fit her.

"Hey... It's in now. You can open your eyes."

I opened my eyes that were squeezed shut in pain. The entirety of her penis was inside of me and as the pain simmered down, I could feel just how far she was inside of me and how full I felt. "You got the whole thing in...!?"

Linkle nodded, clearly trying to restrain herself, "Yeah, all for you. You're my first so I want to give you all I can..."

I blushed- "I guess we took each other's virginity then..."

She smiled, "That make's me happy, y'know? Knowing I was special enough to be your first. The feeling of you is amazing."

I gulped and looked away, "Y-You can m-move now... if you want..."

Linkle took in a breath and started to pull out. Oh man, that felt good...

She slowly began her decent back in, and I couldn't help but moan at the full feeling. Linkle looked up at my glossed over eyes.

"Is... is it good?" I gripped on to her shoulders as she pushed it all the way in.

"Y-Yeah... really g-good...!"

She smiled and pulled out again, this time almost popping her head out, "I'm gonna try something- tell me if it hurts."

She slammed back in, filling me up with flesh again. Letting out a moan of her own, I squeaked one out. "Yes...! That's good...!"

This time she pulled out half way and pushed in a little softer. Before I could comment, she was pulling out and pushing in again, moving faster now.

"I don't want to do anything you don't, but I'm afraid I'll have to pull out near the end...!" Linkle gasped out in her thrusts.

"No, don't!" She slowed for a moment, stuffing herself in, looking down at me.

"Huh...?"

I looked to the side, my hair spilling over my shoulder, "I... I wanna do it vanilla... for my first time... so..." I looked back at her, "I... I don't want you to pull out..."

"Just... Just cum inside me... okay...?"

Linkle's face lit up red, "If... If that's what you want..."

She resumed her pace and I could feel a knot begin in my stomach, "L-Linkle... I think...!"

Her voice was raspy and out of breath, but oddly calm, "It's okay... Me too... Just let it happen..."

I felt my body warm up and with a yelp of her name, came all over the Hylian girl's penis. Her eyes widened and she slammed in one more time before laying against the other girl.

"A-Ahh...! I'm cumming...!" My lower regions were still sensitive and nubile so I could feel the hotness and force of Linkle shooting inside me.

Warm... Warm and thick... She held me to her chest, still waiting out her long ejaculation. "I love you...! I love you, {Y/n}!"

I wrapped my arms around her neck, "I love you, too, Linkle..." And I felt her last spurt of cum slow until there was nothing.

She still held me tight and up against the bank's wall. "It's... It's shallow... Let's sleep here..."

Without a word we fell asleep in the lake, the sky turning dark as we closed our eyes.


End file.
